A Thousand Years
by Angel's Sins
Summary: Tsuna suffers from mild Aspergers Syndrome, but all he cares about is his music and the soul within the beautiful world that only he can understand. When he meets Byakuran at a young age, a bond starts to take shape, one that is easily conformed and altered through time. 10027, somewhat AU, cover is not mine. Dedicated to sakura Lee Ho.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Namimori Preschool was swarming with parents and children, a sea of people that was only a blob of color. A small brunette boy watched on with a lack of interest as he looked down at his sheet of paper, scribbled with messy musical notes.

The sweet melody ran through his head as he slowly perceived each and every note with careful precision. How a small child could look so serious was beyond anyone's imagination. However, the boy didn't care. He never did to begin with anyway.

"Tsu-kun!" a voice said in the distance. "Tsu-kun, where are you?"

The boy delved deeper into the music, the music he created with his own hands. Such a delicious ability, to be able to create and destroy things with his very own hands. He felt something hit his head, but ignored it all the same.

"Dame-Tsuna!" a boy said, picking up another small rock. "Hey, are you deaf?"

He threw another rock but it was suddenly blocked by blue-haired woman who glared at the boy, making her scar stand out more. Tsuna started to wave his hand clumsily in the air, the music flowing through his body, as he seemed to conduct the invisible notes into a steady rhythm.

The other boy and his friends cowered, frozen in fear under the woman's fierce gaze.

"Go back to your mothers, kids," she said. "Or else you won't anymore."

They screamed and ran away, their eyes wide in fear. Tsuna paused momentarily and sat down on the ground, taking out a pencil from his bag. He started to scribble more notes on the paper, seeming to ignore the woman's presence.

"Tsu-kun!"

Another woman ran over to them, dressed up in a black suit and sunglasses. She sighed in relief when she caught sight of Tsuna and the other woman.

"Thank goodness," she said. "Thank you for finding him, Lal Mirch."

The blue-haired woman waved her off. "It's fine, Nana. Although, those little brats are getting on my nerve."

Nana crouched down to Tsuna's level with a gentle smile and took off her sunglasses. "Tsu-kun, what are you doing?"

Tsuna didn't respond as he continued writing down his composition. Nana's smile didn't falter as she patted his hair softly. "Tsu-kun, it's time to go home. Mama's going to make your favorite food. Do you like that, Tsu-kun?"

The small boy finished drawing the last note and first placed the pencil in his bag and then the paper carefully inside a folder. He looked up at his mother and blinked. "I stayed here, Mama."

"I know," Nana said with a smile. "You're a very good boy, Tsu-kun. Now let's go home."

Lal Mirch pressed her lips into a thin line. "Isn't the Gesso Famiglia coming? Wouldn't it be best for Tsuna to be somewhere else?"

Nana held Tsuna's hand and stood up. "You said it yourself, Lal Mirch. He doesn't have much friends here and I'm not exactly welcomed either. I can't trust anyone with Tsu-kun. He's too precious for me to lose. Iemitsu understands as well."

Tsuna walked alongside his mother while tapping his thigh in rhythm to the composition he created earlier. He was lost in the world of music again, the sweet melody speaking in a language that only he could understand. Unconsciously, he tightened his hold on his mother's hand.

The mothers around them whispered amongst themselves while pointing them out.

"Such a strange woman."

"And a problem child no less."

"I've heard her husband handles drugs in America."

"Really?"

Lal Mirch clenched her teeth together and counted to ten slowly in her head. She was this close to take out her gun and pumping lead in their stupid mouths. Instead, she clenched her hands into fists and kept on walking towards the black car that waited at the entranceway.

The chauffeur gave her an understanding look as he opened the door. "Tsuna-sama, watch your step."

The small boy suddenly walked in a much slower pace, looking down at his feet as they went in front of the other. His movements were a bit awkward and Nana had to hold on tightly in case he fell.

"Get in, Tsu-kun," she said.

Tsuna somehow managed to get inside the car and stood there, looking up at her with large, doe-like eyes. "I'm inside, Mama."

Nana laughed gently as she got in. She patted the seat next to her. "Sit next to Mama, Tsu-kun."

He immediately complied, snuggling in closer before he fell asleep, his head drooping a little. Nana placed his head gently on her lap, making him comfortable, and ran her hand through his hair with a smile.

Lal Mirch crossed her legs, her eyes serious. "Where are you going to put Tsuna?"

"I'll have him close to me," Nana said quietly. "I wouldn't want to trust anyone with his safety."

"If the Gesso Famiglia pulls something on us, you and Iemitsu will be the most likely targets to go down first. I can't guarantee Tsuna's safety, Nana. Maybe have Cirano monitor him. Tsuna doesn't stray too far."

Nana looked down at the small, fragile child. "But last time we almost lost him..."

Lal Mirch reached over and grasped her hand in a reassuring manner. "That was entirely my fault. And...I'm sorry." The woman struggled to get the words out, her eyes downcast.

Nana shook her head. "I wasn't watching either. None of us were prepared for that day." Her gaze hardened. "However, we made the Arcaro Famiglia pay dearly."

She sighed heavily, brushing a lock of hair from Tsuna's eyes. "How can such innocence be born into such a cruel world, Lal Mirch?"

The other woman looked at her sympathetically. "Tsuna's a smart kid. The underworld isn't that forgiving but he still has a family waiting for him. You and Iemitsu are the only things he have. As long as you're by his side, everything will be fine. Besides, you can't hide all of this from him forever. He'll figure it out one way or another."

The car slowly drove in a large driveway in an area far from Namimori. They drove up to the main entrance where a few people were waiting for them. The chauffeur opened the door and stepped to the side to let Lal Mirch and Nana out who was holding Tsuna delicately in her arms.

Iemitsu greeted them at the door with a grin. "How's my little tunafish?"

He kissed Nana on the cheek who smiled. "He's sleeping, dear. It's been a long day for him." She lowered her voice in a whisper. "Are they here yet?"

Iemitsu shook his head. "Stuck in traffic they said."  
Lal Mirch gave orders to a few guards and they dispersed to their assigned posts, all armed with guns under their jackets and ear devices.

The large gates at the entrance opened and Iemitsu cursed under his breath. "Speak of the devil."

Nana unconsciously held Tsuna tighter in her arms. "I'm going to keep Tsu-kun with me."

Her husband blinked. "What? But - "

It was too late. The Gesso Famiglia's car screeched into a halt in front of them, making Nana cover Tsuna's ears and hold him even tighter. Iemitsu stiffened along with Lal Mirch who shifted her hand to her waist, prepared for any attacks.

The door opened and woman walked out, opening her arms grandly as if asking for an embrace. A broad grin spread on her lips, the purple tattoo under her eye becoming more pronounced. "Ah, Vongola! Greetings if I may. It's such a pleasure to visit you in your humble abode."

Iemitsu nodded back in reply. "How was the traffic, Elvira?"

"Dreadful!" the woman said, flicking a strand of her white hair behind her shoulder. "However, my husband and I managed somehow."

"Shall we commence with the meeting then?" Nana said as one of the guards opened the large doors into their home. "You must be exhausted."

"Yes, thank you," Elvira said with a smile. "Do you mind if I have my son with me as well?"

Nana blinked. "Your son?"

"Yes. Byakuran!"

A quiet boy shuffled out of the car with another man who had his hand on his shoulder. He looked almost like Elvira with the white hair and light purple eyes. There was a tattoo under his left eye as well. His father had one on his cheek, who contrasted his wife and son with his black hair and narrower eyes.

The boy bowed respectfully. He looked about two years older than Tsuna.

"That's fine," Iemitsu said quickly. "Follow us. It'll get cold soon."

"You have an adorable child," Elvira said.

Nana stayed quiet for a moment before saying, "Thank you."

They all left it at that.

* * *

Lal Mirch stood behind Nana while Cirano stood close to Iemitsu, his eyes trained carefully on the Gesso Famiglia who sat on the opposite side of the long table.

"Have you heard much about the Arcaro Famiglia?" Elvira said. "They seemed to have disappeared."

"They've been eliminated," Iemitsu said bluntly, his voice slightly stiff. "We've removed their records from the database and destroyed all of their files."

Elvira's husband raised a brow. "Eliminated? I apologize but we've never heard of such a thing."

"It was discreet and we kept it low for a while now. We've been planning to announce it at the end of the week."

Elvira sipped her cup of tea and tilted her head to the side a little. "And you eliminated them why?"

"They hurt Tsu-kun," Nana said, a little wary. "They've already had connections with human trafficking so we've already been planning to give them a fair warning on their situation. However - "

"Your child was the last straw," Elvira said with a smile. "I understand. It's fascinating to see what lengths a mother would take for her child. I would've done the same, if not, even worse if it were to happen to my son."

Byakuran shifted his glance towards his mother and then to his father before he stared down at his cup of orange juice.

"Children aside," her husband said. "We've came to discuss about the alliance pact."

"Whatever you have in mind isn't necessary, Hachiro," Iemitsu said. "Nono simply asks for your loyalty. However, there are some other things we have to discuss." His eyes narrowed. "We found trails of recent drug dealings in the Arcaro Famiglia's base that went back to your famiglia. Care to explain?"

Nana felt a shift in her arms and looked down to see Tsuna yawn and rub his eyes. "Piano."

She smiled. "Wait a little bit, Tsu-kun. Mama and Papa will be done soon."

Tsuna looked up at her confused. "Piano?"

Lal Mirch stepped forward. "I'll take him."

Nana looked uncertainly at him and he looked back with blank, almost pleading eyes. Her son was just too cute to resist. However, his safety was what mattered.

"Why don't you let Byakuran go with him, Nana?" Elvira said. "It'll be best for them to become friends and grow a strong bond."

Nana glanced at Iemitsu who squeezed her hand in comfort. Their silent message was registered in her brain.

_It'll be alright._

She placed Tsuna on the ground who blinked innocently up at her. "Take Lal Mirch and Byakuran to the piano room, okay, Tsu-kun? Mama will be there soon."

The white-haired boy looked all too eager go, just wanting to get out of the stuffy room. Tsuna held Lal Mirch's hand and started to guide her towards the room of his precious piano, his steps eager.

Nana looked at him with an almost forlorn look in her eyes before she turned towards the Gesso Famiglia.

"Please continue."

* * *

Lal Mirch opened the large doors to the piano room and let Tsuna guide her inside. The room was simple and not too lavish, but it had an elegant, almost theater-like flair to it. A large Steinway piano sat in the center, bold and proud in its rigid stance.

Tsuna started to hum as he flipped open the piano and sat on the bench on his knees. His hands were small amongst the larger black and white keys.

Lal Mirch sat down on a chair and crossed her arms over her chest. The Gesso boy stood at the doorway, his eyes taking in the room almost calculatingly. In short, he was awkward and stiff, not knowing what to do.

"Come over and sit," Lal Mirch said. "There's a chair over there."

The boy blinked and slowly walked over to the chair, sitting down on it and immediately straightening his back.

Lal Mirch leaned back on her chair as Tsuna tested out a few notes, the sound piercing the air softly as he treaded along the keys.

It was a bit surprising to know he was sleeping just a moment ago and now turned into some obsessed piano maniac. Well, she came to live with it somehow. The underworld was simply a haven for nutjobs and insanity.

Tsuna scratched his head as his gaze fixated permanently onto the keys. He suddenly placed both of his hands on the piano and they started to fly, creating a small melody. It suited him perfectly, innocent yet...broken.

Lal Mirch snuck a glance at Byakuran who watched in awe of Tsuna's skill. For a moment, he looked like a normal child instead of the stiff, awkward boy of a mafioso. His eyes shone with eagerness and delight as Tsuna continued to play his simple piece when the brunette stopped, the last note resounding eerily in the air.

He continued to play a scale slowly, his eyes blank and lost in his own world.

"What is it called?" Byakuran said before glancing fearfully at Lal Mirch.

The woman stayed silent, watching Tsuna go up the keys and down. He looked as if he didn't hear what Byakuran said, making it even more awkward for the other boy.

Tsuna blinked and shuffled through his bag, taking out the composition he worked on earlier. He scooted over on the bench and looked at Lal Mirch.

She immediately understood and walked over to his side, sitting down next to him. Once she looked at the notes, she sighed. She might've taken piano for a while when she was younger, but she was still rusty with the instrument.

"Tsuna," she said, "you made yourself a complicated one."

The boy looked up at her almost innocently with his infuriating adorable eyes. "Four hands."

"I know." She flushed a bit in embarrassment, not sure how to tell him that she couldn't quite play complicated shit on the piano, four hands no less. And it's not like she could call Gokudera to come over from Italy and play - actually, the boy might. His loyalty bordered on obsessive, which she never saw in her lifetime.

"Can I try?" Byakuran said before looking down at his feet. "I-If I can..."

Lal Mirch pursued her lips in a thin line until Tsuna tugged her sleeve. "Four hands. Play together with me."

If the brunette never got his way, she'd be screwed. So she sighed and stood up, standing behind Tsuna who looked at her in confusion. "Come on. He'll have a fit if someone doesn't play with him."

Byakuran practically skipped over and sat himself down next to Tsuna, careful not to sit too close. He looked over the notes and scratched the back if his head. "Gee, you wrote all this?"

"You're not bothered by it?" Lal Mirch said carefully.

Byakuran shrugged. "Mozart started composing when he was five. I don't see much of a difference here."

_Nice kid,_ Lal Mirch thought. _It's a shame that he's part of the Gesso Famiglia though._

"I think I got it," Byakuran said. He smiled a little bit. "Do you want to start?"

Tsuna didn't respond as he immediately started to play, his eyes closed as he let himself immersed within the soul of the music. Byakuran quickly backed him up at the fourth measure, following his assigned notes dutifully.

Their notes rang soulfully in the air, overlapping with great synchronicity. Even Lal Mirch found herself entranced by the music's spell. Tsuna looked at Byakuran, still continuing to play with curiosity in his eyes. The other boy was too busy with the piece, adding in a couple improvisations.

Tsuna then ended his part with a loud bang as Byakuran went up in a scale before ending with a high C note. The note echoed in the silence, fading softly into oblivion.

"Oh, dear, that was simply wonderful!" Elvira said suddenly from the door, clapping daintily. "However, we must leave. Byakuran, darling, come."

The boy looked torn as his gaze shifted to Tsuna who played a small melody with his right hand, tapping his leg in rhythm with his left. "I have to go now. Let's play again, okay?"

Tsuna stopped and looked at him, blinking innocently. He reached over to hold Byakuran's hands and traced them gently with his pointer finger. The other boy blushed, not used to this kind of intimacy.

The brunette then took his composition and gave it to him carefully, smoothing out any wrinkles. "Play it for me, okay?"

Byakuran blinked. "But this is - "

"I have it here," Tsuna said, tapping his head. "I don't need it."

Lal Mirch looked on with interest and a bit of wariness. Tsuna wouldn't give any of his compositions away so easily. Hell, it took him months before he gave Gokudera one piece. What did he see in this boy?

Tsuna then seemingly dismissed him as he started to play a few random notes on the piano, lost in his own world again. Byakuran awkwardly stood up. "Thank you. I'll play it everyday. I promise."

The brunette didn't give any indication that he even heard him. He bowed towards Lal Mirch and shuffled out of the room.

The woman watched him leave and gave Elvira a small nod of farewell, her body tense in case she tried to pull something. Elvira smiled and left without another word, closing the door behind her.

Tsuna stopped and took his small bag with him, getting off the piano bench. "I'm hungry."

Lal Mirch held him up in her arms with a small smile. "Let's get you something to eat then. Mama said she would make your favorite dish."

Tsuna made himself comfortable in her arms as they both left the room, the piano lonely once again.

* * *

**A/N This is dedicated to sakura Lee Ho. ^^  
**

**Hopefully you guys enjoyed it! Aspergers Syndrome is another form of autism, but not too severe compared. People who are diagnosed with this are still able to maintain average intelligence and some form of social life.**

**Byakuran is acting the way he is now because he's still a child. He'll be somewhat himself in future chapters.**

**Thank you for reading! See you in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The sound of the piano gently floated through the house, a soft melody that was faint but there. Nana slowly opened her eyes and shifted in her bed, reaching out to her side. She sighed when she found that it was empty. "Iemitsu..."

Her husband was in Italy for a few years now and never had the chance to visit. However, he still managed to keep in contact through rare phone calls and letters, keyword being rare. She glanced at the clock and read it to be 7:30 A.M. A smile graced her lips. Leave it to Tsuna to wake her up on time despite not really knowing it.

She stretched her arms as she got out of bed, yawning loudly. She walked out into the hallway and rubbed her eyes, leaning over the small balcony to see Tsuna playing the piano. A smile graced her lips.

"Tsu-kun," she said.

The now young teen continued to play, his fingers gracefully trailing up and down the keys. Nana watched him for a while before going off to change into her normal day clothes. As she brushed her hair, she had a stray thought about cutting it again back to its original length.

"Mama."

She turned around to see Tsuna at the doorway, tapping his thighs in a certain rhythm. He walked over to her side and hugged her arm, playing mindlessly with her hair.

"I like you hair, Mama," he said. "It's pretty."

"Thank you, Tsu-kun. Yours is even better. All soft and fluffy! You're just adorable."

Tsuna shook his head as if in disagreement. His stomach growled and he looked at it in confusion. "Mama, is my stomach mad?"

Nana chuckled and patted his soft hair. "No, Tsu-kun. Its just saying its hungry. Follow me. Mama will make food for you."

Tsuna nodded and followed her dutifully as they walked down to the kitchen. He sat down on a chair and started to give small, almost anxious glances at the piano in the living room. Nana smiled and ruffled his hair. "You can go play until Mama is done, okay?"

He nearly dashed towards the piano and fingered the keys gently as if it was his own child. Nana laughed to herself quietly as she prepared his favorite breakfast dish: a small croissant sandwich with an omelet on the side.  
There was a knock on the door. Tsuna blinked and paused momentarily. "Baby."

Nana stiffened. "What did you say, Tsu-kun?"

Tsuna seemed to go back to what he was doing, playing a dark, heavy piece. Nana rushed to the door, dread filling her stomach. Could it be...? No! It was impossible! Timoteo wouldn't...he couldn't...

When she opened the door, she immediately looked down and the person before her confirmed her suspicions.

"Ciaossu, Nana."

* * *

Lal Mirch stormed into Iemitsu's office, her eyes narrowed in anger, as she walked over to the startled man and slammed her hands on his desk. "What the hell were you thinking?"

Iemitsu closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. "Please, Lal Mirch, not now."

"Tsuna can't be Decimo."

"It wasn't my choice!" Iemitsu snapped, standing up. "Nono made the decision himself."

Lal Mirch widened her eyes. "What? But...he knows Tsuna's condition."

Iemitsu sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "We found Federico's body in an alleyway and he's mentally unstable at the moment. Shamal doesn't know if he'll be able to regain a sane mind by the time Nono passes." He scowled. "Xanxus isn't a good choice either. You saw what he did during the Cradle Affair. Who knows what he'll do if he becomes Decimo?"

He sat back down heavily with another sigh. "The only other choice was Tsuna." He groaned. "Nana is going to kill me."

Lal Mirch pursued her lips in a thin line. "If that's the way it has to be...I'll teach him."

Iemitsu shook his head. "Nono already sent someone, someone who you're very familiar with."

Her mouth dropped and disbelief shone through her eyes. "_Reborn?_"

* * *

Tsuna shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He could tell Mama was nervous and that made him even more nervous. He busied himself, tapping his thigh to match the rhythm of a composition he made last night.

Moonless. The names always came out of nowhere, but they always fit and he stuck with them. He whimpered a little bit when he saw the strange baby stare at him with such cold, calculating eyes. Something about him was not right. He could feel it - and he didn't like it.

"Stop trembling," the baby said. "It doesn't look good for a future mafia boss."

Nana placed a cup of coffee in front of him with a stiff, rigid hand. Tsuna kept glancing at his piano. He had to get it out of his system. He had to.

"He's _not_ going to become one," Nana said tightly.

Reborn calmly sipped his coffee. Reborn. Tsuna slowly delved into his own world, the air becoming lighter and lighter around him. A triumphant yet sad music started to form almost magically in front of him and he waved his hands in tempo, orchestrating the piece, letting it flow through him.

A light trill made him shiver. Such emotion, such fragility, such beautiful sound.

Suddenly, he jumped in reality when a large sound erupted in his head. He looked around with wide eyes. It sounded like a big crack. Where did it come from?

"Tsu-kun? Tsu-kun?"

Mama held him by the hand and he looked at her blankly. "Mama, where's Byakuran?"

She tensed slightly. "He's not here."

He wasn't stupid. Even she knew that. He stood up and ran to the piano, slamming the keys with great vigor. This torment wringing inside of him, what is this feeling? An angry, bitter melody tore the air and he could feel Mama pulling him away. He didn't budge as his fingers flew across the keys.

Another large crack echoed in the air, simultaneously with him ending the short piece with a loud bang.

He fell to the ground and screamed, thrashing on the ground while clutching his head. "Mama, it hurts! It hurts!"

Red seeped into his vision and then everything went black.

* * *

His hand was steady as he aimed at Hachiro's back. There was no going back now. His finger pulled the trigger as his father turned around.

Blood splattered on the wall and pooled around Hachiro's body. A shriek tore the air.

"Byakuran, what are you doing?" Elvira said, rushing to her husband's side. "Stop it!"

Byakuran smiled coldly as he aimed the gun at her. "You can never stop a monster."

Elvira glared at him. "I raised you with love and you dare point a gun at me? Is this for Tsunayoshi?" A shaky smirk graced her lips. "We already sent them. He should be dead in a few minutes."

Byakuran pulled the trigger, the crack echoing in the silent room.

He tossed the gun from his hand and took out his phone. "I'll be leaving for Namimori shortly. First-class as always." He shifted his glance towards his parents' corpses. "Oh, also, tell everyone that the boss is dead along with his wife."

He shut his phone, ignoring the person on the other line.

_I'll save you, Tsuna._

* * *

**A/N Thank you for the reviews and favorites! Much appreciated!  
**

**Tsuna's little premonition episode is connected with his Hyper Intuition and his relationship with Byakuran. They're bounded in a way that'll be explained later on.**

**Also, I'm going to slowly develop Byakuran and Tsuna's relationship together. It won't be instantaneous and they just hit it off. Nope. I don't roll that way. XD**

**Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you can.**

**See you in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 2

___"A woman has two smiles that an angel might envy,_ the smile that accepts a lover before words are uttered, and the smile that lights on the first born babe, and assures it of a mother's love."

- Thomas Chandler Haliburton

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"I won't say it again."

Nana glared at Reborn who took the time to observe Tsuna's sleeping form. The brunet occasionally twitched and mumbled incoherent phrases before sinking back into his slumber.

"It was Nono's decision," Reborn said calmly.

"Iemitsu has the power to refuse it! Nono knows about his condition and Tsuna is incapable of taking the title. Find someone else."

Reborn placed his cup down on the table with an almost firm thunk. "Xanxus is clearly out of the question and two of Nono's sons are dead. Federico is mentally unstable at the moment and shows no signs of recovering. Tsuna is the only legitimate person close enough to the Vongola's blood _without_ any of these issues. Asperger's Syndrome won't be a problem if you raise him right."

"Are you saying that I didn't raise him correctly?" Nana said with a glare. "Look, Reborn, I understand the problems going on but this is _my_ son. _I_ am his mother and I won't allow for this to happen. Tell Nono to look elsewhere."

"I did not mean about your methods of raising him. I'm inferring to _my_ methods on shaping him into a mafia boss."

"I won't accept this! Never."

Reborn nearly broke the cup he held in his hand, but kept his composure. "Nono's decision is final. I am here on his orders and I _will_ train Tsuna to become a mafia boss. I don't expect you to treat me with hospitality but I do expect you to not interfere with our training. If you don't abide with what I just said, I will not hesitate to kill him."

Nana clenched her hands into fists and her eyes practically glowed in fury. "Leave."

"That wasn't - " He whipped out Leon who took the form of a gun and aimed it at the sleeping brunet. " - an empty threat."

Nana immediately moved to cover Tsuna and glared at Reborn with her eyes ablaze in fury. "You will never take him away from me. He is my son."

Suddenly, Tsuna snapped his eyes open and looked around frantically as if trying to find something. He laid his brown orbs on Reborn who seemed to stare back at him all the same.

"Reborn," Tsuna said slowly, testing the name on his tongue. "Reborn."

"Tsu-kun, why don't you go upstairs to your room and - "

It all happened too quickly; glass suddenly shattered from the window and blood pooled from Tsuna's shoulder who stared at the wound, stunned.

Nana shrieked and pushed him down when another bullet was shot. "Tsu-kun, are you okay? Tsu-kun!"

The brunet looked at her in a daze. "It hurts, Mama... Kiss it away. It hurts."

Nana held him tightly in her arms and crawled behind the sofa. She tore off her arm sleeve and wrapped it firmly around Tsuna's wound. His blood soaked her trembling hands as she cradled him while whispering comforting words in his ear.

Reborn raised his arm and took aim, pulling the trigger. He shot two more times and, with each shot, Nana flinched. How many were there?

She glanced at the phone and immediately picked it up, dialing a number while holding Tsuna closely to her chest.

"What is your emergency?" a man said on the other line.

Before Nana could speak another word, pain shot up her hand and she dropped the phone to the ground. She gaped at her bleeding hand before sending a weak glare at Reborn. "What the hell are you doing?"

Reborn's small lips suddenly twisted into a large, cheek-splitting grin. "My job, sweetie."

Nana watched in horror as the baby contorted into a young woman with short red hair and green eyes. The woman took out a gun from her holster and aimed it at Tsuna. "Sleep tight, darling."

"Tsuna, run!" Nana screamed as she shielded her son.

Tsuna gaped as she pushed him away. His back slammed against the foot of the stairs and he watched with wide eyes as blood pooled from his mother's limp body. "Mama…Mama…"

The red-haired woman scoffed as she kicked Nana to the side. Tsuna's eyes were still trained on his mother. His mind suddenly collapsed as it accepted the unthinkable, the impossible. "Mama!"

He tried to run to his mother but the woman slammed her leg against his chest, making him fly across the house. He screamed as pain shot up his shoulder; however, all he saw was Mama.

"Oh, dear, stay still, won't you?" the woman said with a smirk, slamming her heavy boot on Tsuna's wounded shoulder. "There." She cocked her gun and pulled the trigger.

Before the bullet reached her target, a sudden explosion of bright orange flames surrounded Tsuna's body as he screamed. His cry was mixed with agony and anger, and his eyes narrowed, gleaming an orange color.

The woman barely had the time to dodge his fist; a strong gust of wind blew against her cheek. She pointed her gun at Tsuna but his fist was faster. He was too fast, inhumanely so.

She could barely register what happened next when her head slammed against the wall. Tsuna dragged her face along it, digging her head deeper until a long jagged trail was left behind. Chunks of debris fell to the ground and dust billowed in the air. Tsuna threw the woman to the ground and stared into her eyes blankly but curiously.

"What happens when I do this?" Tsuna whispered, enclosing his flaming hands around her throat. "Will this get Mama to wake up?"

The flames suddenly burst, growing higher and higher, before it engulfed the woman whole as Tsuna continued to choke her with his newfound strength.

The woman gasped and heaved and screamed and thrashed, but Tsuna never stopped until everything burned, until _she_ burned.

And it continued. The inferno raged on and consumed the whole house, leaving nothing in its wake. Only a boy and his mother were spared.

"Mama," Tsuna mumbled, rocking his mother's body in his arms. "Mama, wake up…Mama, wake up…"

In his ears, he did not hear the crackling of the flames or the sirens; all he heard was a faint melody overlapping with his mother's scream.

* * *

**A/N I apologize for the late update and for such a short chapter! I was a bit stumped on this one and had multiple routes, but I decided on this one.**

**Thank you for the reviews and favorites! Much appreciated! **

**Thank you for reading. See you in the next chapter!**


End file.
